The Elf Queen (One Shots)
by DejaVu897
Summary: Jareth has a prisoner: a beautiful young elf queen named Clarion Dawntreader, also known as the Queen of Ice. Clarion can't stand Jareth... or does she like him more than she lets on? Jareth x OC.
1. Lovechild?

In the past, Clarion Dawntreader had despised the Goblin King. She was Queen of the Elves, and she was taken to Jareth's castle beyond the goblin city as a spoil of war. Her kingdom had lost to the goblins in a war, even though the elves we're magically gifted. She was twenty years old at the time. Jareth chose her to be his prize, a trophy that only he possessed. She was beautiful, no doubt. Her flawless skin was white as snow, but her cheeks were just about the soft color of pink that one would see early on in a sunset. Her eyes were an icy blue speckled with gold, and her hair was a soft white. At all times, the queen had sparkles around her eyes and on her lips. Again, needless to say, she was gorgeous. She was the Ice Queen of the Elves, after all. She was serious and strict, yet compassionate and she listened to her heart more than her brain quite often. Don't get me wrong, she had her flaws. She often made her animosity towards others apparent, she never really listened to her conscience, she was downright stubborn, and she had a very explosive temper. She was an almost perfect match for the Goblin King... Almost.

"You are trying to drag _another_ human into your filthy labyrinth, Jareth? That's ridiculous!" shouted Clarion, as Jareth came back from leaving the human, a youth by the name of Sarah, at the beginning of the gigantic maze.

"Like _that's_ any of your business," Jareth replied calmly. He spoke to her in the manner of which one would speak to a child. Of course, this made Clarion considerably angry, and she let Jareth know right away.

"I don't believe that I like your tone, Jareth." Clarion spoke through gritted teeth.

Jareth gave a lighthearted shrug and continued on his way to his throne room. Clarion followed along, trying to keep up with her master as best she can. Although she would never say it out loud, she knew that, even though she was royalty, she was still Jareth's prisoner. Because of this knowledge, and with the knowledge that Jareth will never lock her up, she stuck around Jareth whenever she could, just to be the constant annoyance that he was trying to avoid.

There were many others in the throne room. There were many goblins in there, and also many rather out of place chickens walking about. The only other living object in the room that looked like Jareth and Clarion was a small baby. It was wearing a red and white striped jumper, looking about curiously, surrounded with a bunch of noisy goblins. Clarion was less than ecstatic to see so many goblins around. She cringed in disgust as the many "filthy vermin" (as Clarion would like to call them) flocked her to give a greeting. As Clarion was trying to get out of the circle of goblins, Jareth picked up the baby. He then stepped over to Clarion and showed her the baby.

"Look, Clarion," he said, "this baby could pass for our love-child."

Clarion looked utterly horrified, just as Jareth wanted her to react. Her eyes were wide, and her cheeks got slightly pinker. She then started babbling and fumbling with her elven tiara.

"Don't say such things so lightly!" she finally squeaked out.

Jareth shrugged his shoulders slightly, an unbothered look on his face. But, when he turned around to go back to his throne, he smiled. Oh, how he loved to stir her up like that!


	2. Retaliation

Clarion stared helplessly at the young human girl depicted in the pool of water before her. Being the elven queen, she was very talented at making potions and things of the sort, which was how she got the pool of water to show what has happening in the labyrinth. The girl, Sarah by name, had taken a bite of the fruit that Jareth had given Hoggle. She was falling into a trance-like state, about to be sucked into her dreams.

"That poor youth," she sighed, biting her lip. She really wanted to help the girl, but she couldn't. Not being able to go out into the harsh sunlight was hard for Clarion. You see, being the elven queen of _ice_ and all, she couldn't go out into direct sunlight, or she could be burned. Tucking her snow white hair behind her ear, the elven queen continued to lament over the fact that she could do nothing outside of the castle beyond the goblin city. In her home kingdom, she was able to roam around freely, for she was in her element. However, in the sunny and dry area of the goblin city, poor Clarion was stuck indoors. She couldn't help but think about how all that ailed her was due to Jareth. She couldn't go outside, she couldn't go home, she was ordered around and talked down to. She was tired of being treated like a pet, like a pedigree dog worth all of the money in the world. Feeling rebellious, Clarion decided to help the girl. Even though she couldn't exit the castle, she knew a free-floating object that could. So, making a bubble with some of her "Epiphany Potion", a potion that made people remember certain things a bit easier. She froze the object that was lighter than air, and she sent it Sarah's way.  
>"Take that, Jareth," she said with complete scorn.<p>

"CLARION!" shouted a very angry Jareth, as he entered his castle. He was furious, ranting about this and that like some maniac. Unemotionally, Clarion entered the throne room and the whole castle seemed to turn silent.

"Yes, Jareth?" she asked rather calmly.

"YOU," he pointed at her, walking over to her briskly, "YOU... YOU DIFFICULT WOMAN! YOU DISRESPECTFUL QUEEN!" Again, Clarion played the unemotional card.

"What are you speaking of?"

Jareth came up closer to her. "YOU AIDED THE GIRL!"

Clarion half-heartedly shrugged her shoulders. "Your point, Jareth?"

"YOU WANTED ME TO FAIL! YOU AIDED THE GIRL AND DILIBERATELY DISOBEYED MY-"

"WOAH! HOLD ON, JARETH!" Clarion shouted, getting the Goblin King to shut up. As he looked at her, Clarion's hard, unemotional expression softened a bit. "Never did you **once** explicitly tell me that I wasn't to aid the human girl. You are just angry that she is beating you at a game that you've created. I simply just gave her an idea, that is all. Besides, if I really felt all that bad for the girl, I would have risked the very flesh on my bones and the very blood in my veins to go and liberate her from the entire labyrinth. You do **know** that I am capable of that, don't you?"

The Goblin King stayed silent. He didn't really have much to say.

"Great. I'm glad that we are on the same page. I will now be going back to my potions." She turned around to leave, but Jareth gently, but commandingly, grabbed her arm.

"What would get you to finally obey my every command? I do nothing but keep you safe, and occupied, and still you resist me." Jareth's voice was full of genuine concern, something that was definitely out of character. Clarion gave him a very hard look for a minute, and then finally spoke.

"I was not put into this world to obey you, Jareth. What would it take for _you _to understand _that_?" Jareth grasped Clarion's shoulders desperately.

"But... you're _mine_..."

Finally losing her temper, Clarion pushed Jareth's arms away insistently.

"I belong to nobody," she hissed through clenched teeth. Her lacey cloak billowed out from behind her as she stormed out of the throne room. Still standing in place for a while more, Jareth couldn't help but feel a bit empty inside.

'I must win her over,' he thought to himself, taking the human child that he had stolen in his lap again. 'However,' he reasoned looking at the baby with interest, 'I still have business to tend to.'


	3. A U T H O R ' S N O T E

_Author's Note_

_Hello, all! I know that I have been gone for an extremely long time, and I apologize for that. I really do feel bad about my long absence. I know that I promised at least revamped versions of fics, but I never quite did that. I do apologize for being gone. Junior year was super bad for me, but it is now done, and I am ready to revamp fics AND post new things. In fact, I am working on a new chapter of The Elf Queen as we speak. Do suggest things and I will take requests as long as I see fit. I'll be uploading something soon!_

_~Crimson Lady _

_AKA DejaVu897 _


	4. U P D A T E

_Alright, loves. For those of you who haven't noticed, I have started a new story for __The Elf Queen__. This is going to have a fuller story and go more into detail on how it is exactly that Clarion got into Jareth's custody. The story is a bit modified, but I do believe that it is better. Hopefully, I will stick with this fanfiction and take it all the way. I will be posting this also to Tumblr and deviantART. If there is anywhere else that you suggest that I post it to, let me know. The first chapter shall be up soon._

_Stay lovely, readers!_

_~CrimsonLady_

_AKA DejaVu897_


End file.
